Rowan Whitfoot Part Two The Two Towers
by Lotr030201
Summary: In the second part of the Rowan trilogy, the Fellowship is split. Sam and Frodo are on their own with a mysterious helper, Rowan, Merry, and Pippin meet a tree herder, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli get into more trouble than used to after going to Rohan... Merry/OC Please R&R! Don't like it? Simple. DON'T REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Frodo POV_

"_You cannot pass!" Gandalf roared._

"_Gandalf!" I yelled. We watched as the Balrog stood upright, and flames flew out of its torso. _

"_I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf said. He held up his staff. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" a bright light came from the staff. The Balrog held up a fiery sword. It brought it down towards Gandalf, but some sort of dome covered the wizard, and blocked the blow. The Balrog roared. "Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf commanded. The Balrog placed one foot on the bridge, and took out its fiery whip. It whipped it, as in either a warning or a command. "You. Shall not. Pass!" Gandalf yelled. He put his sword and staff together, and then banged his staff on the ground. The Balrog jumped back, surprised. Then, it walked forward, and the bridge crumbled and broke underneath it. It roared as it fell to the very bottom. Gandalf watched it fall, and then, relieved, turned to us. As he walked back, the whip came back up, and grabbed him by his ankle. Rowan screamed as Gandalf fell, and clung onto the edge for dear life. I ran forward. Boromir blocked my path._

"_No! No!" he yelled._

"_Gandalf!" I screamed. Gandalf tried to climb up, but found it was useless. He stayed there long enough to say, "Fly, you fools!" and then fell._

"_No!" I screamed, trying to get out of Boromir's grip. "Gandalf!"_

I sat up. "Gandalf!" I yelled. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" he asked.

"Nothing." I answered, and lay back down. "Just a dream."

_Later_

Sam tied the rope up at the top, and we were climbing down the side. Sam looked down at me.

"Can you see the bottom?" he asked.

"No!" I answered. I started freaking out. "Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going!" I told him. A bit later, Sam slipped. A small box flew down.

"Catch it! Grab it, Mr. Frodo!" he yelled. I caught the box as it bounced off a rock. It literally landed in my hand. Then, I slipped and fell, screaming the whole way. "Mr. Frodo!" I landed, and was actually shocked that I wasn't that far from the bottom. I looked up.

"I think I've found the bottom." I said. Sam came down, grumbling.

"Bogs and rope, and goodness knows what." He grumbled. "It's not natural. None of it." I looked at the box in my hand.

"What's in this?"

"Nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or something." Sam answered.

Roast chicken...? "Roast chicken?"

"You never know."

Yeah, roast chicken on the way to Mordor. That's Sam for you. But he was still my best friend. "Sam." I said, trying to hold in a laugh. "My dear Sam." I opened the box. It was salt.

"It's very special, that." Sam said. "It's the best salt in all the Shire."

"It is special." I said, quietly. "It's a little bit of home." I walked past Sam and gave him back the salt. I looked at the rope. "We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down."

"Who's gonna follow us down here, Mr. Frodo?"

Rowan, maybe. Maybe she found our trail or something! And now she's following us. Right now! Stop thinking that Frodo, that's stupid. Rowan wouldn't follow you. Leastways not here.

"It's a shame, really. Lady Galadriel gave me that." Sam continued. I approached the rope. "Real Elvish rope. Well, there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots." Sam walked up to me. "Won't come free in a hurry." He tugged on the rope. The rope moved like it was pulled loose. Then it fell and landed in front of us. I looked at Sam.

"Real Elvish rope." I said. Sam just looked up, confused.

_Later _

We climbed up some rocks. "Mordor." Sam said, as we looked into the distance. "The one place in Middle Earth we don't want to see any closer. And it's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get." He looked at me. "Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam, but they did." I said. I could suddenly feel the Eye looking at me, and I fell. More like sat down, but I almost fell. Sam looked at me, worriedly.

"Mr. Frodo?" he asked. I didn't answer. "It's the Ring, isn't it?"

"It's getting heavier." I clutched my chest. I heard Sam sit down. I drank some water, and then looked at him. "What food have we got left?"

"Let me see." Sam said, digging into the pack. "Oh, yes. Lovely." He pulled out some Lembas bread. He looked down. "And look! More Lembas bread." He held up another thing of Lembas. I bet we can't use the seasoning on that. He broke some off and threw it at me. I caught it, and we began to eat. "I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad."

I looked at him and smiled. "Nothing dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?" I asked. He smiled back at me, and then looked out into the distance.

"Those rain clouds might."

_Later_

We sat there, getting soaked, because of the rain. The cloaks helped, but not a lot. There was thunder in the distance. I heard some growling but dismissed it.

_The Next Day_

We were still walking.

"This looks strangely familiar." Sam piped up. I looked around and then groaned inwardly.

"It's because we've been here before." I answered. "We're going in circles!"

Sam grimaced. "What's that horrid stink? I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?"

"Yes." I answered. I stood next to him. "I can smell it." I looked at him. "We're not alone."

_Later_

We were trying to sleep. I heard that growling again. "The thieves." It said. "The thieves. The filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. My precious."

I opened my eyes a crack and looked at Sam. "_When he gets close enough, pull him down. It's Gollum_." I mouthed.

"_Okay_." Sam mouthed back.

"Curse them, we hates them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it!"

"_Now_!" I mouthed. We got up, and grabbed the hand that was reaching for us, and pulled Gollum off of the rock. He pushed us away when we got him on the ground and couldn't hold him. He scampered around for a minute, and saw the Ring around my neck. He leaped on my, trying to get it. I held him back the best I could, but he was strong. Sam grabbed his leg and began to pull him away, but Gollum punched him, knocking him away. He leaped back on me reached for the Ring again. Again, I held him off as well as I could. Sam came back, and picked him up, attempting to throw him off me, but Gollum grabbed me, and I flew into a rock. He crawled back up on what we pulled him off of, and leaped on me again. Sam came back, yelling, and pulled him off me. I watched with wide eyes as Gollum fought to get free. At one point, he bit Sam on the shoulder, making him cry out in pain. He pulled him down to the ground where the two fought for a minute, and then Gollum had his arms around Sam's neck. I ran over, holding Sting, and held the tip of the blade to Gollum's throat.

"This is Sting." I hissed at him. "You've seen it before, haven't you, Gollum?" I heard Sam whimper, and I knew Gollum was choking him. "Release him or I'll cut your throat." I hissed at him again. For a minute, nothing happened, but then I heard Sam get up. Gollum whimpered once, and then he started crying.

_The Next Day_

We had the rope around his neck like a leash. And Gollum was screaming and throwing a fit.

"It burns!" he yelled. "It burns us! It freezes!" Sam tugged on the rope, and Gollum fell. "Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!" he begged.

"Quiet, you!" Sam yelled. Gollum screamed again. Sam looked at me. "It's hopeless. Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"No!" Gollum cried. "That would kill us! Kill us!"

"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam shouted.

"Maybe he does deserve to die." I muttered. "But now that I see him, I do pity him."

Gollum stopped and looked at me. "We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us." He held the rope out. "We swears to do what you wants." He bowed. "We swears."

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." I snapped. Gollum looked at me, and came towards me. "We swears to serve the master of the precious. We will swear on...on...the precious! _Gollum. Gollum._" He coughed.

"The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word."

"Yes..." Gollum said, nodding. "On the precious." He crawled towards us and looked up at me. "On the precious."

"I don't believe you!" Sam yelled. He ran towards him, and Gollum started to run away. Sam tugged on the rope. "Get down!" he yelled. Gollum made a choking noise and fell. "I said, down!"

"Sam!" I yelled.

"He's trying to trick us. If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!"

I looked over at Gollum, who was wheezing and holding his neck. I walked over to him, and he started to crawl away in fright, but hit a rock and couldn't go any further.

"You know the way to Mordor?" I asked.

"Yes."

I knelt down "You've been there before?"

"Yes."

I took the rope off his neck. "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

_Sméagol POV_

I kept looking back to see if Master and Fat Hobbit were following. They were.

"To the Gate, to the Gate! To the Gate, the Master says. Yes!" I said.

"No!" Gollum snapped. "We won't go back. Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. _Gollum! Gollum!_"

"But we swore to serve the Master of the precious." I objected.

"No. Ashes and dust and thirst there is, and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching, watching."

He turned, saw Master and Fat Hobbit, and screamed and ran off.

"Hey! Come back now! Come back!" Fat Hobbit yelled. I followed Gollum in a frightened state.

_Sam POV_

I stopped running after I didn't see him. Mr. Frodo walked up to me. "There! What did I tell you?" I snapped. "He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises."

"This way, Hobbits." We heard. "Follow me!"

It was that stupid little stinker. Frodo followed him and I followed reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Rowan POV_

I woke up in a daze. Beside me was Merry and beside him was Pippin, who looked very afraid. I was too, but I was too freaking tried to show any emotion.

"Merry!" I heard Pippin say. "Merry!" there was no response. Merry's Uruk (I finally found out what these things were called) ran past him. Pippin looked at me. I gave him a weak smile, showing him that I was okay. He smiled back. He really was cute once you got a look at him. The Uruks stopped.

"You're late." I heard something sneer up ahead. "Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now!"

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots." I heard another deep voice growl. "Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them."

Merry made a groaning sound. "Merry!" Pippin said, worried. "Merry? Wake up." He saw a Uruk take a drink of something. "My friend is sick. He needs water. Please!" Pippin begged.

"Sick, is he?" Another Uruk walked up. "Give him some medicine, boys!"

A Uruk poured a brown liquid down Merry's mouth, making him cough.

"Stop it!" Pippin yelled.

"Can't take his draught!" the Uruk said. They all laughed and roared.

"Leave him alone!"

"Why? You want some? Huh?"

"This is so wrong." I muttered. The Uruk looked at me, and then the one that gave Merry that crap. My head was snapped back, and a burning liquid went down my throat. I coughed after they left. About half of it I threw back out on the ground. The Uruks laughed with pleasure.

"Then keep your mouth shut." That Uruk up ahead told Pippin after laughing with the others. Pippin looked at us. "Merry, Rowan." He whispered.

"Hello, Pip." Merry whispered.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine. It was just an act."

"An act?"

"See? I fooled you too."

Pippin looked like he wanted to kick him.

"Don't worry about me, Pippin." Merry told him. I heard a sniff.

"What is it?" A Uruk asked. "What do you smell?"

"Man-flesh." The other answered.

"They're picked up our trail."

"Aragorn." Pippin whispered. I saw a smile creep on his face.

"Let's move!"

We were brought forward. Pippin ripped the broach off his cloak, and spat it out on the ground.

_Aragorn POV_

I lay on the ground, trying to hear where they were heading. "Their pace has quickened." I whispered. "They must've caught our scent." I got up, and looked at Legolas. Gimli was still trying to catch up. "Hurry!" I ran off.

"Come on, Gimli!" I heard Legolas say.

"Three days and nights pursuit." I heard Gimli grumble. "No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

We ran for what seemed like forever. At one point I stopped and picked up a broach that seemed to be smashed into the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." I said. Legolas ran past me, and then walked over to me.

"They may yet be alive." He said. I got up.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." We ran forward, and heard something fall and Gimli groan.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

Key word? Short.

We climbed up some rocks, and looked out at the land. "Rohan." I said. "Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." We ran a bit more and Legolas looked out. "Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" Legolas. Being an Elf, gave us a great advantage. We could see exactly where the Uruks were heading and which direction they were going in.

"The Uruks turn northeast." Legolas answered. "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman." I whispered.

_Saruman POV_

I held my hand over the palantír. "_The world is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman and the union of the two towers? Together, my Lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle Earth. The Old World will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fists of the Orc."_

_Later_

I looked out as more Uruks were being made.

"I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!" I commanded.

"But, my lord, there are too many!" said the Orc next to me. "We cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means."

"Build a damn, block the stream; work the furnaces night and day."

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires."

A smile crept on my face. "The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it."

"Yes." The Orc said with pleasure.

_Later_

A wild man was in my throne room.

"We will fight for you." He said.

"Swear it." I snarled.

He took out his knife and cut his hand. I smiled. He closed his hand, his blood pouring out of his fingers. "We will die for Saruman." He said.

_Nighttime_

I gathered all the wild men outside.

"The Horse-Men took your lands." I said to them. "They drove your people into the hill to scratch a living off rocks."

"Murderers!" one yelled. They all began yelling.

"Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village!" the men cheered and ran off. "_We have only to remove those who oppose us_._ It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more._"

_Éothain POV_

"Éothain! Éothain!" Mama yelled. She had set the horse up for us. I ran over, my sister behind me. "You take your sister. You'll faster with just two." She said, as she helped us onto the horse.

"Papa says Éothain must not ride Garulf." Freda, my sister, said. "He is too big for him."

I pulled Freda onto the horse.

"Listen to me." Mama said. "You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama." I said. Freda began crying.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to go, Mama." She cried, trying to give Mama a hug. Mama cupped her cheeks.

"Freda, I will find you there." She promised. She kissed her on the cheek, and then we heard a scream. Mama looked around the horse, and then she came back to us. "Quickly!" she urged. She smacked the horse on the back, and we rode forward. We stopped a long ways away, and saw the village burn. Freda was crying. I bit back my lip, and then we rode on.

_Saruman POV_

"_Rohan, my lord, is ready to fall._"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! It's almost over, the Rowan trilogy. Only one more to go. And I need help with something. In the third one, Frodo leaves and goes to the Grey Havens, we all know that. She stays with him before he goes, but she doesn't follow him when he leaves. And in this one, she gets with Merry for a bit and in the third she gets with Pippin. Who should she end up with? Should she end up being Rowan Brandybuck or Rowan Took? You choose!

Chapter Three

_Éomer POV_

It was raining. We rode to where we had fought earlier today. "Théodred." I whispered. "Find the king's son!" I ordered. We all began to look for him.

"Mordor will pay for this." One man said.

"These Orcs are not from Mordor." I said. I kicked one, and he had the White Hand of Saruman on his helmet.

"My Lord Éomer, over here!" someone yelled. I looked over and then ran to where he was. We picked him up and looked at him closely.

"He's alive." I said, in awe.

_Later_

We rode up to the gates, Théodred in front of me on my horse.

_Éowyn POV_

I came as fast as I could to see Théodred. I opened the door to the room he was in, and ran in. I sat next to my brother, Éomer, who had found him.

"Théodred." I said. You see, Théodred was our cousin. He stirred at the sound of his name. Éomer made a small movement, and I pulled back the blanket that covered him, and from the intensity of his wounds that he did not have very much life left. My brother and I looked at each other.

_Throne Room_

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord." I said.

"He was ambushed by Orcs." Éomer clarified. "If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."

"That is a lie." A voice came from the back. Not this guy. As he walked in, I gave Wormtongue one of my most fierce glares. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally.

"Gríma." Our uncle said quietly. Wormtongue knelt beside him while he spoke his name about two more times.

"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands." Éomer said. "Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orc bearing the White Hand of Saruman." He dropped a helmet the White Hand at our uncle's feet. Wormtongue looked at it, and so did I, but then I glared at him again.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?" Wormtongue asked my brother. He knelt down in front of our uncle again because he stood when Éomer spoke of the Orcs. "Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent...your warmongering." He looked at us.

"Warmongering?" Éomer said, looking back at him. He grabbed Wormtongue by the throat. "How long has it been since Saruman bought you?" he demanded. "What was the promised price, Gríma? When all the Men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?"

I started to leave when the two looked at me. I gave Wormtongue a glare, and then left the room.

_Éomer POV_

I tore him away from the retreating figure that was my sister. "Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps." I snapped. Suddenly, two Men came up behind me and grabbed me.

"You see much, Éomer, son of Éomund." Wormtongue said. "Too much." I began to struggle, but one punched me and made me stop. "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan," I began struggling again. "And all its domains under pain of death."

"You have no authority here." I snapped. "Your orders mean nothing." I got punched again.

"This order does not come from me. It comes from the king." He held up the order of banishment. I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it. "He signed it this morning."

I looked at the order again, then at Gríma, and yelled before I was taken out.

_Aragorn POV_

We ran fast and hard through Rohan. I wanted to make sure we didn't lose them.

"Keep breathing." I heard Gimli say at one point. "That's the key. Breathe."

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said.

_Rowan POV_

_Nighttime_

They threw us down.

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather!" an Orc said.

"Get a fire going!" the chief Uruk ordered. They got distracted that they didn't notice that Pippin made me come with him to go over to Merry.

"Merry!" Pippin said. "Merry!" we finally reached him.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire," he told us. As they cut down the trees, we all heard them groaning.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked. Merry sat up.

"It's the trees." He said.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"Trees. Big tall plants." I said. Pippin rolled his eyes.

"I know what they are." He said, and then hit his head. "Ow..."

Merry rolled his eyes and looked at us. "You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland?" he asked. "Folks used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive!"

"Alive?" Pippin and I asked. We all looked at the forest.

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other...even move."

Pippin and I looked at Merry again. His tone was like an older brother telling his little brother a scary story he knew he'd fall for. I knew that feeling too well. I used to have brother. His name was Fosco. He was about two years older than me. He died when I was about twenty. He was always a daredevil. The very last thing he did that cost him his life is that he jumped from a tree, landed badly, and hit his head on a rock. I remembered that day too plainly.

_Flashback_

"_Fosco, get down!" I yelled. "I'm not catching you this time. Last time I did, I hurt my wrist!"_

"_Stop being a baby!" Fosco yelled down to me. He had red hair and blue eyes and was very lean. He was always nimble. Always had been. His hair rested on his head in a curly red mop and bounced whenever he jumped, walked, or ran. His eyes were always full of thrill and life. Sometimes he was immature, but he was a wonderful big brother._

"_I'm not a baby, Fosco! Quit saying that I am!"_

"_Baby!"_

_I threw a small rock up and him. He moved. "Missed! You throw like a girl."_

"_Maybe that's because I am a girl." I retorted. He rolled his eyes._

"_Anyway, this is gonna be the best one I've done. Trick, I mean."_

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"_I'm going to do a flip."_

"_No, Fosco, don't. Please, I'm begging you. The last time you did something like that you hurt your knee."_

"_So what? Rowan, you have to learn to get out of your shell and do something risky for a change."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You don't understand. You'll kill yourself if you keep this up."_

"_No I won't. You worry too much. Like Mom."_

_I scoffed. "Mom has the right to worry, stupid."_

_Fosco rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna do it." He said. He stood up on the thick branch and began to walk forward. He stood at the very tip, and as he moved once more, he slipped and fell. His head hit a rock, there was a sickening cracking sound, and the rock turned a crimson color. I screamed, and ran off to get help. I ran through people, not caring about who I stepped over or on._

"_Rowan Whitfoot!" someone yelled. I stopped, and turned. It was Pippin's mother. Eglantine stood there, giving me her look of 'what do you think you're doing?' I saw the small three year old figure turn from her side, and Pippin's face lit up._

"_Wowan!" he yelled, smiling, his little three year old baby lisp turning the 'r' into a 'w'. I gave him a small smile, and then he stopped. "What wong?" _

_Pimpernell saw my grave face once she saw me, and walked up to me. "Is it Fosco?" she asked in a low voice. I broke down crying._

"_We need to get him help." I said. "He slipped from a tree branch and hit his head on a rock. There was blood everywhere."_

"_It's okay. He'll be fine. Okay. C'mon. Let's go."_

"_Is something wrong?" I heard a voice ask. I looked behind me, and saw a very concerned Rosie Cotton. Everyone knew my brother was the daredevil. _

"_Rosie..." I started._

"Is it Fosco?" _she mouthed. I nodded._

"_He hit his head on a rock." Pimpernell said in a low voice._

"_I'll go get help. You two go to Fosco, and try to stop the bleeding." Rosie said, and ran off as fast as she could. _

"_Come on." Pimpernell said. She took my hand, and we started to run the opposite direction that Rosie went._

"_Where are you going?" Eglantine demanded._

"_We'll be back!" was all Pimpernell said to her. She looked at me. "Lead me to where he was."_

_I started sprinting. I heard Pimpernell almost fall when I pulled her forward so quickly. We neared the place where Fosco was and Pimpernell took his head in her hands. She looked at the shawl she kept around her shoulders, and wrapped it around his head, the white soon turning a very dark red, almost black. I kneeled down next to him, and took his hand. Pimpernell shook her head._

"_There's too much blood." She muttered. I looked at her. "I don't know if we can save him this time."_

"_Yes, we can." I said loudly. Pimpernell was about Fosco's age. She knew what she was talking about._

"_Rowan..." she said, shaking her head "I don't think we can this time. The-the-the injury is too...extensive."_

_Rosie ran up with some help. Everyone knew where Fosco loved to do his tricks. _

"_Move, Pimpernell." Paladin, her father, said. Saradoc, Merry, Frodo, and Sam came up behind him. I knew Mom and Bilbo were coming soon, and Dad too. Paladin removed the bloody shawl, and Fosco groaned. _

"_He's alive." Sam said._

_Paladin looked at the wound. He shut his eyes tight. Pimpernell looked at him, and father and daughter exchanged looks, I could tell by Paladin's grave face that my brother didn't have much time left._

"_Saradoc. Give me the wrap. We can at least slow the bleeding." Paladin ordered._

"_Meriadoc, the wrap." Saradoc told his son. Merry handed his father a small wrap. Saradoc gave it to Paladin who placed it around my brother's head. _

"_Fosco. Fosco, can you hear me?" he asked. Fosco barely opened his eyes and closed them tightly, as if the sun hurt them. Mom, Dad, and Bilbo came up._

"_Fosco." Mom said. She had a hand up to her mouth. I think everyone here was really in shock._

"_Mrs. Whitfoot?" Rosie asked. Mom took the eighteen year old and hugged her. _

"_Fosco. Fosco, it's me. It's Rowan." I said, crying. His hand grasped mine tighter. He opened his eyes and looked at me._

"_I'll see you later." He said, a small joking smile creeping up onto his face._

"_Not if I see you first." I said. He chuckled. His hand went behind my ear, he tugged it lightly and playfully, and then it fell. My brother was dead. And get this._

_The joker died with a smile on his face. I began crying again, and held him close._

_Present Time_

"I'm starving." Growled a Uruk. That made me shake my head, and wipe away any visible tears on my face the best I could. "We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days." He threw a black loaf of bread down.

"Yeah." Agreed an Orc. "Why can't we have some meat?" he looked at us. "What about them? They're fresh."

"I don't taste good." I said. The Orc snarled.

"They are not for eating." Growled the Uruk. We were dragged up and placed on our feet.

"What about their legs?" another Orc asked. "They don't need those."

I shook my head violently. Merry looked down and then back up, wide-eyed. Pippin just looked terrified.

"They look tasty." The Orc came towards us.

"Get back, scum!" the leader yelled, pushing him down. "The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled."

"Alive?" he looked at us, cocked his head, and then looked at the Uruk. "Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. A Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

My eyes widened.

"They think we have the Ring." Pippin said.

"Shh." Merry and I hushed him. Merry continued to talk. "As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." He said.

"Just a mouthful..." an Orc said behind us. "A bit of the flank."

"Again." I said. "I taste bad."

The Orc glared at me, and raised his sword. The Uruk cut off his head, and it bounced on the shoulders of Merry and Pippin and landed at our feet. I grimaced. The body fell.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys." The Uruk said. Roaring surrounded us. We were thrown to the ground as the Uruks and Orcs began feasting on the dead body of the Orc. Pippin watched in horror. Merry and I looked at each other.

"Time to go." I said. "While they're distracted."

"Good idea." Merry said. "Pippin." Pippin looked at him. Merry jerked his head in the direction of the forest. "Let's go."

We slowly started crawling. There was a foot placed on Merry's back.

"Go on. Call for help." Said the voice. "Squeal." He picked Pippin up by his face. He held up his dagger. "No one's going to save you now." Then he squealed. He fell and there was a spear stuck in his back. My eyes widened. Horses neighed. The Uruks and Orcs ran around, startled.

"Pippin! Rowan!" Merry yelled. We started to crawl away again. Pippin turned, and he saw a horse rear up in front of him and he screamed. He barely made it when he rolled out of the way. He crawled to where a knife was and cut his bonds. He came over to me and Merry and cut our bonds. We stood and then ran. We scampered around and under horses, around falling bodies, and just ran. Something grabbed Pippin by the belt. It was that Orc. "The belt!" Merry yelled. Pippin took it off, and we kept running. "Run!"

We ran into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Aragorn POV_

We kept running. I heard Legolas stop.

"A red sun rises." He said. "Blood has been spilled this night."

We stopped a while later, and I heard hooves beating on the ground. I nodded Legolas and Gimli to go and run behind a rock. Turns out it was the Riders of Rohan. I walked out, Legolas and Gimli behind me.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" I called. The group soon turned and surrounded us. And then every single one of them pointed their spears at us. I held up my hands. A man rode up.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he asked. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said. I just looked at him. The man got down and approached us. I placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The man snapped. Legolas took out an arrow, and aimed his bow at the man. Everyone aimed their spears at him, but Legolas didn't care.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He said. I made Legolas put his arrow down. Gimli just held up his hands, and looked around, wide eyed.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." I introduced. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The man said. He took off his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

Everyone raised their spears. The man continued. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king, and claimed lordship over these lands." The three of us looked at each other, confused. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." I said. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were three Hobbits. Did you see three Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked, panicked.

"They would be small." I said, keeping my voice even. "Only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive." The man told me. My spirit sank. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

I saw some smoke rise up from not too far away.

"Dead?" Gimli asked. The man nodded.

"I am sorry." He said. Then he whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" he called. Two horses walked forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He got on his horse, and came towards us. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" he yelled, and then the riders took off. We mounted the horses and made our way to where the smoke was. When we got there, there was a huge mound reeking with Uruk and Orc flesh. Gimli, though, was the only one brave enough to go throw the mound. Legolas and I stood to the side. Then, I heard him say, "It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas spoke in Elvish. I stood for a minute, and then kicked a helmet in anger and cried out. I fell to the ground, and just sank.

"We failed them." Gimli said. I saw some tracks.

"A Hobbit lay here." I said. "And the other. And the third." Then, I was confused. "They crawled. Their hands were bound." I followed the tracks, and found a rope covered in grass. "Their bonds were cut." I had a new hope in me. "They ran over here." I saw more than three pairs of feet. "They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle..." I ran over to where there was a cover of trees, and stopped, Legolas and Gimli behind me. "...into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli gasped. "What madness drove them in there?"

_Rowan POV_

We had not stopped running ever since we entered the forest. The Orc guy could still be on our trail, and it frightened us. We fell, and looked around. The trees groaned.

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Pippin said. There was snarling.

"I don't think we lost him." I said. The Orc saw us and came forward.

"I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!" he said. We got back up, ran, and hid behind a tree. "Come here!"

We took off again.

"Trees." Merry said. "Climb a tree."

Pippin and I looked at each other, and then we climbed into a tree. Merry climbed up after us, but he was lower.

"He's gone." He said, relief all over his face. There was a growl right when Pippin and I looked up. We looked down to see Merry being pulled out of the tree. The Orc leaped down in front of him, and Merry kicked him in the face, making him all the more angrier.

"Merry!" Pippin yelled. He looked at the tree to see it had big yellow eyes. I just kept staring at it, but Pippin did a double-take. He yelped, and he let go in fright. His hands reached out to grab anything. I grabbed his hand to try and pull him up, but we both fell. The tree caught us.

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly!" the Orc said. That made Merry all the more scared. Then the tree stepped on the Orc. Merry started to run. But then he just looked at us.

"Run, Merry!" Pippin told him. Merry ran. But the tree scooped him up like he was nothing. Pippin was in one hand, me and Merry and the other. And boy, was it a tight squeeze. I never noticed how good-looking Merry really was until now. That's when I felt awkward being this close to him. The tree looked at us.

"Little Orcs." It rumbled. He kept walking.

"It's talking, guys. The tree is talking." Pippin said, with wide eyes.

"Tree? I am no tree!" I'm guessing he took offense to that? "I am an Ent." Oh.

"A tree-herder." Merry said, amazed. "A shepherd of the forest."

"Don't talk to it, Merry." Pippin said to him. "Don't encourage it!"

"Treebeard, some call me." The Ent said.

"And whose side are you on?"

"Side? I am on nobody's side, because nobody's on my side, little Orc." Treebeard said. "Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"We're not Orcs! We're Hobbits!" Merry corrected.

"You know. Small. Furry feet." I said. "Six square meals a day."

"Hobbits? Hmm... Never heard of a Hobbit before." He began to tighten his grip. "Sounds like Orc mischief to me!"

We all started groaning and grunting in pain. Treebeard continued.

"They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"

"No! You don't understand. We're Hobbits! Halflings! Shire-folk! Ah!" Merry groaned.

"Maybe you are...and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know."

Oh no.

"The White Wizard?" Pippin asked.

"Saruman." Merry said.

We were dropped, and there was this bright light in front of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Frodo POV_

We were following Gollum, or Sméagol, or whatever you want to call him.

"See? See?" he said. "We've led you out. Hurry, Hobbitses. Hurry!" Sam and I climbed up to him, and looked to our left and saw Mordor in the distance. "Very lucky we find you."

I walked forward. I figured Gollum was backing away from Sam because he said, "Nice Hobbit."

_Later-Sam POV_

My foot went into water. Well, it wasn't really water.

"Oh! It's a bog. He's led us into a swamp!" I said.

"A swamp, yes, yes." Stinker said, coming up. "Come master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist." We walked on, but I guess it wasn't quick enough. "Come, Hobbits, come! We go quickly."

_Later_

"I found it. I did." He said. "The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go around for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be."

We soon sat to rest.

"I hate this place." I grumbled. "It's too quiet. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days." I nudged Mr. Frodo's arm, and handed him some Lembas.

"No, no birdses to eat." Stinker grumbled. "No crunchable birdses."

Well now I'm glad there's no birds.

"And we are famished!" Gollum screamed. "Yes! Famished we are, precious!" he found a worm, looked at it, and ate it.

I think I just lost my appetite.

"Here." Mr. Frodo said, and threw him some Lembas.

"What does it eats?" Stinker asked. "Is it tasty?" he picked up bread and began to eat, but he spit it out, coughing. "It tries to chokes us! We can't eats Hobbit food! We must starve!"

"Well, starve, then." I snapped. "And good riddance!"

"Oh, cruel Hobbit." He said. I'm not cruel. I just don't like you. "It does not care if we be hungry. It does not care if we should die!" he screamed. I ate some bread. "Not like master." He turned to Frodo. I started to brace myself. "Master cares. Master knows." Frodo looked at him. "Yes. Precious." Frodo put his hand over the Ring. "Once it takes hold of us, it never lets go." He reached his hand forward, but Frodo slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped.

_Later_

We were walking again. I looked around. "There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!"

"All dead. All rotten." Stinker explained. "Elves and Men and Orcses."

Good. I hate Orcs. Although I do feel sorry for the Men and Elves.

"A great battle long ago." Stinker continued. He faced us. "Dead Marshes. Yes, yes that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights." He crawled on. I accidentally placed my foot in the water. It's disgusting. There's something slimy. "Careful now! Or Hobbits go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own."

I literally almost jumped out. I don't wanna die. So we walked on. I didn't hear anything behind me, so I turned. I saw Frodo standing away from us, and looking into the water. "Frodo!"

He fell in.

_Frodo POV_

I looked around. The water was green. The ghosts reached out for me, and crowded around me. One grabbed my shoulder. I was yanked up, and suddenly I was on dry land. It was only Gollum. I started gasping, and then looked at him. "Gollum?"

"Don't follow the lights." Gollum said.

"Gollum!"

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam reached me. "Are you alright?"

_Later_

I had the Ring out, and was literally petting it.

"So bright." I heard Gollum say. My eyes widened and I put my Ring up. "So beautiful. Our precious." He looked like he petting his hand.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength."

I got up and walked over to him. "Who are you?"

"Mustn't ask us. Not its business. _Gollum! Gollum!_"

I wondered what Rowan would do in this situation. She would demand answers, not go back and go to sleep. So I knelt down behind him. "Gandalf told me you were one of the river-folk."

"_Cold be heart and hand and bone  
Cold be travelers far from home—_"

I moved to where he could look me in the eyes. "He said your life was a sad story."

"—_they do not see what lies ahead  
when sun has failed and moon is dead."_

Nice poem. I got in front of him. _You might as well answer me_. "You were not so very different from a Hobbit once. Were you? Sméagol."

Gollum looked at me. He seemed frightened. "What did you call me?"

"That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago."

"My name. My name." he smiled. "Sméagol."

There was screeching. It sounded like Ringwraiths. I looked behind my shoulder, Sméagol jumped, and Sam jolted awake.

"Black Riders!" he said.

"Hide! Hide!" Sméagol screamed. My shoulder began to have this piercing pain. I grasped it, and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I remember the blade... I saw it all again. The pain was unbearable. The others hid, but Sam came over to me, and tried to make me get up.

"Come on, Frodo." He said. "Come on!" he started to pull me up, but ended up dragging me instead.

"Quick! They will see us! They will see us!" Sméagol screamed.

"I thought they were dead." Sam said once we got there.

"Dead? No you cannot kill them. No."

There was another screech and then a roar. It swooped over us. "Wraiths!" Sméagol said. "Wraiths on wings!" I reached into my shirt. "They are calling for it. They are calling for the precious."

Sam grabbed my hand, and held it with an iron grip. "Mr. Frodo!" he said. "It's alright. I'm here."

It kept swooping over us. The winged creature roared, and then they flew off. I began to feel better.

"Hurry, Hobbits. The Black Gate is very close." Sméagol said.

_Aragorn POV_

Gimli put something in his mouth and spit it out. "Orc blood." He said. I kept an eye on some very strange tracks, ones I have never seen before.

"These are strange tracks." I remarked.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli said.

"This forest is old." Legolas explained. "Very old. Full of memory...and anger."

The trees began groaning. Gimli held up his ax. We all looked around.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas explained.

"Gimli!" I snapped. He looked at me. I made a lowering motion with my hand. "Lower your ax."

Gimli lowered his ax and held up his hands.

"They have feelings, my friend." Legolas said. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them speak."

"Talking trees." Gimli said. "What do trees have to talk about? Hm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

"Aragorn, _**something's out there**_." Legolas said, running towards me. He ran a bit and then stood on a root. I walked up to him.

"_**What do you see?**_"

"The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak." I hissed. "He will put a spell on us." We got our weapons at the ready. "We must be quick."

I pulled out my sword, Gimli had his ax, and Legolas had his bow at the ready. A bright white light came into view. Gimli threw his ax, and his ax shattered when it reached Saruman. Legolas' arrow was thrown to the side. My sword got hot so I dropped it.

"You are tracking the footsteps of three young Hobbits." The wizard said. The light was overwhelming.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded. The light died down.

It was Gandalf.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"It cannot be." I said.

"Forgive me." Legolas said. "I mistook you for Saruman." He knelt down.

"I am Saruman." Gandalf said. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell." I said.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf." I said, and walked up to him.

"Gandalf?" A small smile crept onto his face. "That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." Gimli said.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

We began to walk.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins." Gandalf said. He wore his grey cloak over his white one. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli asked. "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." I said.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf told me.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli demanded. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested—?" The trees began to groan. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." Gimli said, wide-eyed.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Rowan, Merry, and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf said. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Rowan, Merry, and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." I said.

"Hm?" Gandalf leaned towards me.

"You still speak in riddles."

We chuckled. Gandalf spoke. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli asked. He seemed frightened. The trees kept groaning and he looked at them, smiling. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Gandalf told him. We began to walk again. At least a couple of us. "Rowan, Merry, and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." I heard Gimli grumble. We walked out of the forest, and Gandalf whistled. There was a neigh, and this beautiful white horse galloped up to us.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said. The horse gave a snort, recognizing his name. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

We got on our horses and rode fast to Edoras. Enough time had been wasted as it was.

_Rowan POV_

We were listening to Treebeard say some poem. Although poems are great to us, this one was a little boring.

"_O rowan mine  
I saw you shine  
Upon a summer's day  
Upon your head  
How golden-red  
The crown you bore aloft_."

Merry yawned.

"Such a beautiful verse." Treebeard said. Excuse me. Verse. Same thing. Yeah, I'm a little cranky. But the only reason why is because I'm sitting in a tree.

"Is it much further?" Merry asked.

"_Bru-ra-hroom_. Don't be hasty. You might call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe. And safe is where I'll keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one too." If by my yawning and crankiness, Merry's face, and the tired look in Pippin's eyes, maybe not. Treebeard's a really nice...tree...Ent...whatever, but his verses are pretty boring. "It's one of my own compositions. Right." He cleared his throat. "_Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves  
And the dreams of trees unfold  
When woodlands halls are green and cool  
And the wind is in the West  
Come back to me  
Come back to me  
And say my land is best_."

And that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

_Aragorn POV_

I got up and walked over to Gandalf.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape." He said. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear." I looked at him. "Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved; it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone." I said. "Sam went with him."

"Did he? Did he, indeed? Good." Gandalf smiled. "Yes, very good."

_Sam POV_

I had never climbed so much in my life. I swear I will never climb a tree again. Not even to get an apple. Finally, we reached the top.

"The Black Gate of Mordor." Stinker said.

"Oh, save us." I muttered. The place was as bad as you could imagine. Nothing living except Orcs and trolls and that Eye. And the gate was massive. Huge. There was no way that all of us could get in. I got a little closer. Frodo was next to me. "My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now."

Stinker came up to us. "Master says to show him the way into Mordor. So good Sméagol does, master says so."

Bite me. Good Sméagol my foot.

"I did." Frodo said.

"That's it, then." I said. "We can't get past that."

There was yelling down below. Horns blew. It looked like Men, from what I could see. The Black Gate began to open.

"Look! The gate." I whispered. "It's opening!" I got up, and climbed onto a flat rock. I looked down. "I can see a way down. I began to go over.

"Sam, no!" Frodo yelled. I fell.

"Master!" I heard. I heard rocks falling behind me. I was stuck. Frodo came up to me, and tried to get me out before the Men came, but he covered us instead. After we were sure they were gone, he yanked his cloak off of us and got me out of the rocks. There was more yelling. Frodo was beginning to make a break for the gate.

"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam." He said.

"I know, Mr. Frodo." I told him. "I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there."

"Now!" we began to go forward, but we were pulled back.

"No!" Stinker yelled. "No! No, master! They catch you! They catch you!"

Frodo went again, but Stinker pulled him back. "Don't take it to him! He wants the precious. Always he is looking for it. And the precious is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it." Frodo began to go again. "No! There's another way. More secret. A dark way."

Okay. Now I'm mad. "Why haven't you spoken of this before?" I demanded.

"Because master did not ask."

I pushed him down and looked at Frodo. "He's up to something."

Frodo didn't pay attention. "Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?"

"Yes. There's a path and some stairs." Stinker explained. "And then a tunnel."

"He's led us this far, Sam." Frodo said.

"Mr. Frodo, no." I said.

"He's been true to his word."

"No."

"Lead the way, Sméagol."

"Good Sméagol always helps." Stinker took off. The gate closed.

And I was getting more worried by the minute.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Rowan POV_

Pippin was next to this little fountain. So was I, but I wasn't drinking out of it. I was looking in it and trying to braid my hair, but I finally quit in frustration because it was too tangled. Merry was still sleeping.

"I was trying to tell you, but would you listen to me? No." Pippin says. I looked up at him.

"Shut up, Pippin."

"No."

I suddenly realize how loud we were talking, and I motioned Pippin to lower his voice. "Lower your voice." I said. Pippin nodded right after he looked at Merry, who was dead to the world. We sat in silence for a while before we heard,

"Hello?"

It was Merry. He was up and looking around. I don't think it scared Pippin much because he saw Merry, but it scared me half to death and I jumped, resulting in me falling off of where I was sitting.

"Treebeard?" Merry called. "Where has he gone?"

Pippin spoke up. "I had the loveliest dream last night." He said. "There was this large barrel, full of pipeweed. And we smoked all of it. And then you and Rowan were sick."

Merry and I just looked at Pippin. "It would only be in a dream that I smoke pipeweed." I said.

"I know." Pippin shrugged his shoulders. I just sat there, confused for a moment, and then walked over to Merry, who wasn't looking very happy at the "you and Rowan were sick" statement. "I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby." Pippin said it dreamily. There was groaning, which made the three of us jump. I screamed, and grabbed Merry's arm. Okay, so I'm not as brave as my mother, or my father. I mean, at least they had the guts to walk up to some trolls and try to steal their meat. And then jack a ring (the same one we're trying to destroy, thank you very much) from some weird creature named Gollum who didn't seem all too pleasant. I mean, Bilbo wasn't too brave, but from what Mother told me is that he was the one that led her into the dragon chamber, and told her it was going to be alright.

"Did you hear that?" Merry said.

"I wish I had a walking stick right about now." I muttered.

"Why?" Merry asked.

"Because. I'd be taking off."

Merry rolled his eyes and walked forward, me behind him. There was more groaning. "There it is again! Something's not right here. Not right at all."

Suddenly, there was an Entish groan. From Pippin. Merry and I looked at him.

"Pippin...?" I said.

"You just said something... Treeish." Merry said.

"No I didn't." Pippin said quickly. "I was just stretching." It happened again, and it looked like he grew. Merry walked forward, because I had let go of his cloak and was silently heading for the water. Pippin drank some more that he had in the bowl.

"You're taller." Merry said.

"Who?" Pippin asked.

"You!"

"Than what?"

"Than _me_!"

"I've always been taller than you."

"Pippin. Everyone knows _I'm_ the tall one, _you're_ the short one."

Pippin laughed dryly. "Please, Merry. You're what? Three-foot-six? At the most? Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7"." Pippin grew again. "3'8"!" he drank some more of the water.

"Three-foot-eight." Merry whimpered. Pippin looked at him. "You did something." Pippin just shrugged and put the pan with the water down. I could tell Merry couldn't stand it anymore, and he grabbed one of the things filled with water.

"Merry, don't! Don't drink it!" Pippin said. Merry ran off with it and began drinking out of it. "Merry! No, Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any."

"I want some!" Merry snapped. I just sat there, watching Merry fend off Pippin every time he stopped to take a drink.

"He said it could well be dangerous!"

Merry fended off his younger cousin again while I just sat back and watched. They stopped between some tree roots, and then Merry screamed.

"It's got my leg!"

"Merry!" Pippin yelled. I watched with wide eyes, wanting to help them but I didn't know how. Plus I didn't want to be eaten by trees. Then, as soon as it happened, the two were gone. I heard Pippin's muffled scream. I think he said help. Then, Treebeard came into view.

"Away with you." He said. "You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water." Pippin popped out first, Merry after him, both of them pale as the moon and scared half to death. "Go to sleep. Away with you. Come. The forest is waking up."

I ran over to them, and then we were grabbed by Treebeard and we began to leave. "It isn't safe. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can." Look, I know he just made a point, but I don't think that harm is the right word here. I think the _right _word here is eat. "There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them."

"Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long?" Pippin asks. "Are there Ent children?"

"_Bru-ha-hroom. _There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years."

"Why is that?" Merry asked.

"We lost the Entwives."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?" Pippin asked.

"Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them." How do you lose something that can walk around and be almost a hundred feet tall? This tree is weird. "I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?"

"Can't say that I have." Merry said. "Rowan?"

"No. Last time I saw something that was really tall walking was that Balrog." I say.

"You, Pip?"

"What do they look like?" Pippin asked.

"I don't remember now." Treebeard said. I bet they looked like him, just curvier. And no beard. At least I hope they didn't have a beard. That would just be weird.

_Aragorn POV_

We stopped, and let our horses rest.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf said. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

_Éowyn POV_

"My lord," I held my uncle's hand. "Your son... He is dead. My lord? Uncle?" I felt the tears well up as my uncle just sat there, uncaring. He looks at me. "Will you not go to him?" I ask. "Will you do nothing?"

_Aragorn POV_

"Be careful what you say." Gandalf warned. "Do not look for welcome here." We rode forward.

_Éowyn POV_

I sat at Théodred's side. It was scary. He was so pale. I keep thinking he's going to open his eyes, ruffle my hair, and then ask for food. I keep thinking that he's going to be walking around, and then look at me and say, "Why the long face?"

But he won't, and he never will again. I kissed his hand.

"Oh, he must have died sometime in the night." Came a drawling voice behind me. "What a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir." It was Wormtongue. He stood over me. I look at him, and he sits on the bed. "I understand. His passing is hard to accept. Especially now that your brother has deserted you."

That's a lie.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Leave me alone, snake!" I snapped as I was standing up and backing away.

"Oh, but you are alone." He drawls. "Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness in the bitter watches of the night when all your life seems to shrink." He walked up to me, and around me. "The walls of your bower closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing in. So fair. So cold." He places a hand on my cheek, and I shut my eyes. "Like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill." His hand moves down, and my eyes open.

"Your words are poison." I spat, and left. I stormed out the doors and looked out at the mountains. I looked out into the distance and saw three riders. Our flag that was flying at half-staff was flung off the pole by the wind, and drifted down and away from me. I just watched, feeling so helpless. I mean, I know I'm not, but I just couldn't help hearing Wormtongue's voice in my head. I knew his words were false. But when he said them, they were like sharp daggers. My brother hasn't deserted me. I know he hasn't. He never would. He was forced to leave because of Wormtongue. Wormtongue made him an outcast. He exiled him. My brother didn't leave.

And I knew he'd come back if he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Aragorn POV_

A flag flew down past us as we rode up. I watched it fall and glide across the ground. Soon, we were inside and past the gates. Everyone stared at us.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered. We got off our horses and walked up to the doors of the Golden Hall. A man walked out to us, making us stop in our tracks.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed Gandalf Greyhame." He said. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf looked at us and we all gave up our weapons. The man looked at Gandalf.

"Your staff." He told him.

"Hm? Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked. The man nodded his head, and let us in. We saw an odd looking character next to the king. Everyone's eyes were upon us as well, which seemed to be making me a little uneasy. Gandalf spoke.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."

The man sitting next to Théoden kept whispering something to him. The king had white pale skin and his eyes were fogged over; his hair and beard were long, white, and wiry.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asked. He spoke very slowly. Like someone who was weak, sick, and frail.

"A just question, my liege." I heard the man next to him say. He turned to us. "Late is the hour in which conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell I name him." This man had to be Gríma Wormtongue. I figured he was because of the way he was acting. Wormtongue walked up to us. "Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent." Gandalf snapped. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words of a witless worm." He held up his staff.

"His staff." Wormtongue muttered, backing up. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

People ran towards us as Gandalf walked up to Théoden. Legolas, Gimli, and I began fighting the men coming towards us.

"Théoden," Gandalf said. "Son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows."

Gimli ran over to Wormtongue and held him down with his foot. "I would stay still if I were you." Gimli growled.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf told Théoden, who was looking away from him. Then, he looked at him and made a noise. Gandalf held up a hand. "I release you from the spell." Théoden began laughing. Gimli, Legolas, and I have stopped fighting. Now, we were just watching.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Théoden said. Gandalf threw off his old cloak, revealing his white one. Théoden stopped laughing, and he went back, sitting upright on his throne, his head touching the chair.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said. He held his staff forward, and Théoden was sort of forced backwards in the chair, making him groan. A blonde girl ran in, and began to run to him, but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait." I told her quietly.

"If I go, Théoden dies." Saruman's voice came through the king. Gandalf forced him back again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine." Saruman snapped. A third time Gandalf sent his staff forward.

"Be gone." He snapped. Saruman yelled, and Gandalf thrust his staff once more. Then, it was over. Théoden groaned and the girl ran to him. She caught him, and suddenly Théoden changed into a young man, in his early fifties to late forties. He looked like himself again.

Théoden looked at the girl. "I know your face." He said quietly. "Éowyn. Éowyn." Gandalf stepped back, and Théoden looked at him in surprise. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said. Théoden stood.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He looked at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

The man from the front doors walked up to the king, who grasped his sword and took it slowly out of its sheath. He looked at Wormtongue, and then ordered his men to throw him out. They did so, and Wormtongue fell hard on the stairs. He groaned in pain, and we all walked out. Théoden, as you could guess, was very angry.

"I've only ever served you, my lord." Wormtongue said.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight."

Théoden brought up his sword, but I ran over and stopped him from killing the man. "No, my lord!" I yelled. "No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." I looked at Wormtongue and held out my hand. He spat at it and ran off.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled.

"Hail Théoden King!" one man yelled. Everyone knelt before him. I copied.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden asked.

_Later_

They brought the young man out to put him in his tomb. I heard Éowyn start chanting in the Rohirrim Ancestral Language.

_Gandalf POV_

Théoden and I were the last ones outside at his son's grave.

The king held up a white flower. "Simbelmyne." He threw it down. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers." He looked at me. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Théodred's death was not of your making." I told him.

"No parent should have to bury their child." And with that, the king began to cry, and he fell to his knees

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." I spoke in the Ancestral Language. I turned to leave the grieving king, and saw two young people on a horse, coming this way. The one in the back fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Aragorn POV_

Gandalf had found two children who were coming this way for refuge. Now, we were feeding them, and then ate without speaking a word.

"They had no warning." Éowyn said. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is Mama?" the little girl asked. Éowyn draped a blanket over her little shoulders.

"Shh." She told the young child.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf said. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak." I say. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden got up. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now." He snapped. "Éomer cannot help us." Gandalf started to walk towards him. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." I snap. Éowyn and then Théoden looked at me.

"When last I looked," the king said, "Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

I heard Gimli burp and I just looked at him while he wiped his mouth with his beard.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

_Later_

Háma was ordering people to do something. "By order of the king, the city must empty." He said. "We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

"Helm's Deep." Gimli grumbled. The four of us were heading towards the stables. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." I say. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap." Gandalf says. "He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

I nod. "They will hold."

Gandalf looks at Shadowfax, and begins to pet him. "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked on this earth, and now I have no time." I open the gate after he got on his horse. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day." I nod. "At dawn, look to the east."

"Go." I say quietly. Gandalf bolted out of the stables.

_Later_

I was going towards my horse to saddle him when I saw one rearing up and neighing. I put my things down.

"That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." Someone told me. I came towards the horse and spoke in Elvish. He soon calmed down, and I removed the rope that they had on him.

"His name is Brego." Éowyn told me. I look at her. "He was my cousin's horse."

"Brego. _**Your name is kingly**_." I told the horse. I continued to speak in Elvish.

"I've heard of the magic of the Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time. Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war."

_Saruman POV_

"Gandalf the White." I hated that. "Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"

"There were three who followed the wizard." Gríma told me. "An Elf, a Dwarf, and a Man."

I smelled something, and then realized it was him. "You stink of horse. The Man, was he from Gondor?" I looked at Gríma, wanting answers.

"No, from the North.' Gríma was patting the side of his mouth that had blood on it with a handkerchief. "One of the Dúnedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers."

I got out a book and looked at it. "The Ring of Barahir." I said. "So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir. The lost king of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago." I slammed the book shut and pushed it away. "It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras."

_Aragorn POV_

I saw Éowyn playing with a sword. She turned towards me and I met her blow with my dagger.

"You have some skill with a blade." I say. She turned out her sword in that way we would be free of the hold that we had, and then she walked towards a chest.

"Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" I ask. She looks at me.

"A cage." She answers. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

I shake my head. "You're a daughter of kings, a sheildmaiden of Rohan." I put my dagger up. "I do not think that would be your fate." I bow slightly then, and leave.

_Later_

We were heading out. Gandalf gave me an order that I will fulfill, but I still think Théoden does not know what he's doing.

_Saruman POV_

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras." Gríma informed me. "It's vulnerable. He knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have woman and children with them."

My eyebrows rose, and I left into the work area. "Send out your Warg-riders." I commanded an Orc. He smiled at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Sam POV_

We were walking along a river. Stinker was chasing a fish up ahead. He was trying to grab it so that he could eat it, but he wasn't very successful. It kept jumping out of his hands.

"Hey, Stinker, don't go getting too far ahead." I told him.

"Why do you do that?" Mr. Frodo asked.

"What?"

"Call him names. Run him down all the time."

"Because. Because that's what he is, Mr. Frodo. There's naught left in him but lies and deceit. It's the Ring he wants. It's all he cares about."

"You have no idea what it did to him...what it's _still _doing to him." He walked off a ways. "I want to help him, Sam."

"Why?"

Stinker looked at us, panting like a dog would.

"Because I have to believe he can come back."

I walked up to him. "You can't save him, Mr. Frodo."

Mr. Frodo whirled around on his heels, anger in his eyes and his voice and evident on his face. "What do you know about it? Nothing!"

I stood there struck dumb for a second and then began to walk off.

"I'm sorry, Sam." I heard Frodo say. "I don't know why I said that."

I turned and faced him. "I do. It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep." I walked back up to him. "It's taken hold of you, Mr. Frodo. You have to fight it."

"I know what I have to do, Sam." Mr. Frodo got mad again, and he got into my face. "The Ring was entrusted to _me._ It's _my _task. Mine! My own!" he stomped off.

"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?"

He just kept walking.

_Nightfall-Sméagol POV_

"We wants it." Gollum said. "We needs it. Must have the precious. They stole it from us. Sneaky little Hobbitses. Wicked. Tricksy. False."

I shook my head. "No. Not master."

"Yes, precious. False. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie!"

I shook my head again. "Master's my friend."

"You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you."

I covered my ears. "Not listening. I'm not listening."

"You're a liar and a thief."

"No." I shook my head again.

"Murderer."

I began to cry. "Go away."

"Go away?" Gollum cackled.

"I hate you. I hate you."

"Where would you be without me? _Gollum. Gollum_. I saved us. It was _me_. We survived because of _me_!"

"Not anymore."

"What did you say?"

"Master looks after us now. We don't need you."

Gollum cocked his head. "What?" he sneered.

"Leave now, and never come back."

"No!" he snarled.

"Leave now and never come back."

He growled at me.

"Leave now and never come back!" I yelled at him. Then I looked around. No Gollum. "We told him to go away. And away he goes, precious. Gone, gone, gone! Sméagol is free!"

_The Next Day-Sam POV_

I was looking out as Mr. Frodo took a nap. That little Stinker had to have gone somewhere. Then I heard him.

"Look." He said. "See what Sméagol finds?" I turned and saw two dead rabbits in Mr. Frodo's lap. Frodo smiled at me, I rolled my eyes, and that lunatic laughed. He picked a rabbit up. "They are young." He said, breaking the back. "They are tender. They are nice. Yes, they are. Eat them. Eat them!" he took a bite out of the rabbit. I walked over to him, and took it from him.

"You'll make him sick, you will, behaving like that." I picked up the other rabbit. "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys."

_Later_

I was making rabbit stew, and it smelled good. Stinker, on the other hand, hated it. He was shrieking. I didn't care. He could go find another rabbit to kill and eat raw. But I was going to have mine chopped up and cooked. With no fur or blood.

"What's it doing?" Sméagol snapped. "Stupid, fat Hobbit. It ruins it."

"What's to ruin?" I snap. "There's hardly any meat on them." A bird whistled in the background. Then I got an idea. "What we need is a few good taters."

"What's taters, precious? What's taters, eh?"

"Po-ta-toes. Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew." I threw in some more seasoning. "Lovely, big, golden chips with a nice piece of fired fish." My mouth began to water. Stinker spat at the idea. I looked at him. "Even you couldn't say no to that."

"Oh, yes we could! Spoil a nice fish." He crawled up to me. "Give it to us raw and wriggling! You keep nasty chips!" he crawled away. I shook my head.

"You're hopeless." Then I looked around. "Mr. Frodo?" I walked off, Stinker after me. We found him lying down. We did the same on each side of him, and saw an army of Men. "Who are they?"

"Wicked Men." Stinker answered. "Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready."

"Ready to do what?" I asked.

"To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow."

"We've got to get moving." Mr. Frodo said. "Come on, Sam."

There was a horn, and I grabbed his arm. "Mr. Frodo." I said, amazed. "Look. It's an Oliphaunt. No one at home will believe this." This was incredible. There was another bird whistle.

"Sméagol?" Mr. Frodo said. He was looking around. Arrows soon flew everywhere, and people were dropping dead left and right. An Oliphaunt trumpeted. One came straight towards us but an arrow hit someone, making him scream and fall off right behind us. The Oliphaunt went away. The man was dead. "We've lingered here too long." Mr. Frodo got up and left. "Come on, Sam." I heard his voice. It was further away now. Then I heard him grunt. I stood up and turned.

"Oi!" I took my sword out and ran forward. The two of us were easily thrown to the ground. Swords were pointed at us. "Wait! We're innocent travelers."

"There are no travelers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower." A man said. Another held Mr. Frodo tightly against him.

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy." Frodo told him. The man looked at him. "Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us."

"The enemy?" he nudged the dead man over with his foot. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is...where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would have not rather have stayed there in peace." He turned to the man who was holding Frodo. "War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands."

A man pulled me up, and tied our hands behind our backs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Aragorn POV_

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women." Gimli told Éowyn. "And in face, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Éowyn looked back at me. "It's the beards." I told her, making a beard gesture with my hand. She then turned back to Gimli.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" he said. Éowyn laughed. He laughed with her and then continued. "Which is, of course, ridiculous—" his horse took off and Gimli began yelling. Éowyn tried to stop the horse, but it ran off, and Gimli fell. She ran to him. "It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Éowyn helped him up. I smiled at the scene.

"I haven't seen my niece smile in a long time." Théoden says. The smile leaves my face. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father."

_Later_

We were resting. Éowyn was walking to people, offering them food. The latest one was Gimli, who had refused. Then she walked up to me.

"I made some stew." She says. "It isn't much, but it's hot." She gave me some in a bowl, and then a spoon.

"Thank you." I said. I went to take a bite, and saw her looking at me. I looked up at her, and then ate. It wasn't very good. But she kept looking at me for an answer so I nodded my head yes, signaling that it _was _good. "It's good." I force out.

"Really?" Éowyn beams. She's smiling big, not noticing what I had said was forced. I mean, it was okay, but it wasn't the best that I had ever tasted. She turned away, and I began to pour it out. Then, "My uncle told me a strange thing." She turns and looks at me. I wince and then smile at her. I had just burned myself. She walked up to me. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

Wow. "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." I said. Éowyn kneeled down in front of me.

"Then you must be at least 60." I shake my head. "Seventy? But you cannot be 80!"

I look at her. "Eighty-seven."

She stands. "You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left," I explain. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry. Please, eat."

I began to eat the stew, but only because she was watching me.

_Nighttime_

I heard Arwen's voice in my head. "_The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart. Go to sleep._"

"I am asleep." I look, and Arwen is suddenly in front of me, and I am back in Rivendell. "This is a dream."

She leans down. "Then it is a good dream." She kisses me, and then pulls away. I caress her face and she does the same to me. "Sleep." She kisses me once more and my eyes close. When I feel her leave, they reopen.

"_**You told me once this day would come**_." I tell her. She looks at me.

"_**This is not the end... It is the beginning. You must go with Frodo. That is your path.**_"

I walk over to her, and our foreheads touch. "_**My path is hidden from me**_."

"_**It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now.**_"

"Arwen—" I start, but she places a hand on my lips.

"_**If you trust nothing else, trust this...trust us.**_"

I grab her hand, hold it to my chest and then kiss her. We pull away and then kiss again.

_The Next Day_

"Who is she?" Éowyn asked. "The woman who gave you that jewel."

_Flashback_

"_Our time here is ending." Elrond told me. "Arwen's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship into the west. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands. There it will be ever green."_

"_But never more than a memory." I snapped._

"_I will not leave my daughter here to die."_

"_She stays because she still has hope."_

"_She stays for you. She belongs with her people."_

_I walked off, angry. I saw the Hobbits get ready to leave. Rowan and Pippin were fighting over something, and then Rowan snatched it and ran off. Frodo and Sam looked at each other, and Merry ran off after the other two, and brought them back. Rowan threw down the cloth, and then went over to Frodo and the two began kissing. _

"_**Is this how you would make your leave?**_"_ someone asks me. It was Arwen. "__**Did you think you could slip away at first light-unnoticed?**__"_

"_**I will not be coming back**__." I say._

"_**You underestimate your skill in battle. You will come back.**__"_

"_**It is not of death in battle that I speak.**__"_

"_**What do you speak of?**__"_

"_**You have a chance for another life away from war...grief...despair**__." I watched her grow angry. _

"_Why are you saying this?" she asked._

"_I am mortal. You are Elf-kind. It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more."_

"_I don't believe you."_

_I hold out the necklace. "This belongs to you."_

"_It was a gift." She tightens my hand around it. "Keep it."_

_Present Day_

"My lord?" Éowyn asks.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin." I reply. Háma and a man rode forward. A horse neighed, and soon I heard, "Wargs!"

I ran forward just as Legolas did. He shot down a Warg and then killed the Orc that was riding it.

"A scout!" Legolas yelled, and then kicked the dead Orc. I ran back to the others.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked.

"Warg! We're under attack!" I answer. "Get them out of here."

Everyone began freaking out. I went back to my horse and got on.

"All riders to the head of the column." Théoden commanded. I saw a few men helping Gimli up onto a horse.

"Come on. Get me up here. I'm a rider." Gimli said. He swayed on the horse. I heard the Wargs barking. There were a lot of them. I saw an argument between Théoden and Éowyn, but it seems Éowyn lost that one. Théoden turned, riding away from his niece.

"Follow me!" he says. "Hyah!"

"Forward. I mean, charge forward." I heard Gimli say. I looked, and his horse was walking backwards.

"Make for the lower ground!" I heard Éowyn's voice.

"That's it! Go on!" Gimli rode forward.

"Stay together!"

I looked at Éowyn and then rode off with the others. Legolas began shooting arrows. When he saw Gimli, he jumped onto the horse with him. Then, we clashed. Gimli fell off the horse, and a Warg spotted him.

"Bring your pretty face to my ax." He said. The Warg ran forward, and then Legolas shot it, killing it. "That one counts as mine!" he turn, and swung at another Warg, and this one fell on him. I slashed at an Orc, killing it. Gimli was trying to get the Warg off of him. "Stinking creature." He grumbled, and then an Orc climbed on top of the Warg, and looked at him. It held out a knife, as if to kill him, and then Gimli broke its neck. He sniffed the Orc and then grimaced. He started to push the dead bodies off of him when another Warg crawled on top of them and looked at him. Gimli's eyes widened. It roared. I rode over there, taking a spear out of the ground, and then I killed the Warg. The body landed on the two others, making Gimli's eyes go wider than usual and making him groan. An Orc rode of up to me, and we clashed sword for a little bit before I stabbed him and made him fall off his Warg. Another Warg ran up to me, and attacked me, making me fly off my horse. Another Orc picked me up, and I butted my head against his as we rode on his Warg. He threw me off, but I was stuck, and we began to fight that way. I stabbed him, and as I threw my knife out of his chest, he flew off the Warg he was riding. I tried to get unstuck, but the Warg kept running, and then we fell off the cliff.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Legolas POV_

The rest of the Wargs and their riders soon scattered. Gimli killed one that was on the ground with his ax. We looked around. Bodies were everywhere, but we couldn't find Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" I called.

"Aragorn?" Gimli repeated. I walked over to the cliff, and saw some tracks. There was some dry laughter behind me, and I saw an Orc lying on the ground, a smirk on his face. Gimli got to him first. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." He said.

"He's...dead." the Orc forced out. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

I grabbed the Orc, enraged. "You lie." I spat. The Orc began to laugh, but he made a choking sound, and then died. I saw something in his hand, and took out the jewel that Arwen had given Aragorn. I stood and walked over to the cliff, where Théoden was standing, and looked over. Gimli followed. The water underneath looked unforgiving to anyone who would fall over into its depths. Théoden looked back at one of his men.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowing. He places a hand on my shoulder. "Come." Then he walked off.

_Later_

We rode into Helm's Deep. I saw Gimli walk up to Éowyn.

"My lady." He says.

"Lord Aragorn...where is he?" Éowyn asks.

"He fell."

Éowyn collapsed to the ground, wide eyed.

_Saruman POV_

"Helm's Deep has one weakness." Wormtongue explained. "Its outer wall is solid rock, but for a small culvert at its base, which is little more than a drain." I poured some powder into a cauldron. "How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall." Wormtongue looked over my shoulder, the candle he was holding dangerously close to the explosives that I had just finished. I grabbed the candle stick, and made it go back from the explosives, while Wormtongue just looked very confused. This boy had no more sense than a rock.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall." I explain.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands, to storm the Keep."

"Tens of thousands."

"But, my lord, there is no such force."

We walked out on my balcony and there stood a large army. A horn sounded as we walked out. They were cheering. I held up a hand and they stopped. "A new power is rising." I told them. "Its victory is at hand." They once again began cheering and I held out my hand again. They stopped. "This night the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To war!" I raised my arms. The army cheered louder than ever. "There will be no dawn for Men." I mutter.

_Rowan POV_

I saw smoke.

"Pippin." I said quietly. Pippin looked.

"Look." He said. "There's smoke to the south."

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days." Treebeard explained.

"Isengard?" Merry looked out, amazed. The three of us climbed to get a better look.

"There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."

I looked around. Pippin was on my left side and Merry on my right. I was stuck in the middle.

"What is it?" Pippin asked. The three of us saw a huge crowd. I have never seen so many of those...things.

"It's Saruman's army." Merry explained. "The war has started."

_Aragorn POV_

The river carried me to a shallow bed where I finally stopped. I immediately thought of Arwen. I could hear her voice. "_May the grace of the Valar protect you_." My eyes opened, but I didn't move. Soon, I turned onto my side, and my eyes shut again. Then, something was nudging my head. There was a low groan. It was my horse. He nudged me several more times before he neighed, irritated.

"Brego." I muttered. He kneeled down next to me. I grabbed his mane, and got on him the best I could.

_Arwen POV_

"Arwen." My father said. I looked at him. "_**It is time**_." I sat up. No. I don't want to go. "_**The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now...before it is too late.**_"

I did my best to restrain myself from yelling. "I have made my choice."

He walked into my room. "He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope?"

"There is still hope."

"If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted. If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made king, and all that you hope for comes true, you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die. And there will be no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death, an image of the splendor of the kings of Men, in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world. But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt, as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent." A tear slipped down my cheek as my father looked at me. "Arwen. There is nothing for you here. Only death." More tears escaped my eyes as my father came towards me. He sat next to me and put an arm around me. "_**Do I not also have your love?**_"

"_**You have my love, father**_." I leaned on his chest.

_Later_

We were leaving. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be, that this is wrong. I looked back at my father, who watched me, his eyebrows furrowed. Then, I left.

_Elrond POV_

Lady Galadriel's voice came into my head. "_The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed. The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor, the last free kingdom of Men. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ring-bearer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand the quest will claim his life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took. In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of Men. Men, who are so easily seduced by its power. The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand, take the Ring for his own, and the world will fall. It is close now. So close to achieving its goal. For Sauron will have dominion over all life on this Earth, even unto the ending of the world. The time of the Elves is over. Do we leave Middle-Earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?_"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Sam POV_

The cloths were finally taken off of our faces. Men walked around as Mr. Frodo and I looked at each other. That one man walked in.

"My men tell me that you are Orc spies." He said.

"Spies? Now wait just a minute!" I snap.

"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?" he sat down. I looked at Mr. Frodo, because I sure didn't want to talk to this guy. "Speak."

"We are Hobbits of the Shire." Mr. Frodo explained. "Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?" the man asked.

"His gardener." I corrected.

"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look."

Mr. Frodo shook his head. "There was no other." I looked at him. _Liar_, I thought. "We set out from Rivendell with eight companions. One we lost in Moria, two were my kin...one was my..."

"Admit it." I said.

"My..."

"Come on."

"Girlfriend..."

"Knew it."

Frodo blushed very deeply, his face was almost a blood red. "A Dwarf there was also. And an Elf and two Men. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor."

The man's mouth opened and he looked shocked. I was now confused. "You're a friend of Boromir?" he asked.

"Yes." Frodo answered. "For my part."

The man walked off a short distance. "It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead."

I looked at Mr. Frodo in shock. "Dead?" he asked. "How? When?"

"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me."

"If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us."

"His horn washed up upon the riverbank, about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart. He was my brother."

_Frodo POV_

My eyes opened at the sound of footsteps. It was Boromir's brother.

"You must come with me. Now." He said. He led me out to where we were on a cliff. "Down there." I walked forward, and there was Sméagol. He dove into the water. "To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death." He showed me to where he had archers. "They wait for my command." I saw Sméagol get out of the water, a fish in his mouth. "Shall I shoot?" I heard Sméagol start singing. He seemed very pleased with himself.

"_The rock and pool_

_Is nice and cool_

_So juicy sweet_

_Our only wish_

_To catch a fish—" _he slammed the fish on the rock.

"_So juicy sweet_!" the fish started to fly out of his hands and he yelled at it and slammed it on the rock a few more times.

"Wait." I said. "This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please...let me go down to him."

The man nodded and I left. I went to down to where I was behind Sméagol, who was now happily eating his fish raw. Disgusting.

"Sméagol." I called. "Master is here." He faced me. I smiled. "Come, Sméagol. Trust master. Come."

"We must go now?" Sméagol asked.

"Sméagol, you must trust master. Follow me. Come on. Come." Sméagol put his fish in his mouth, and began to follow me. "Come, Sméagol. Nice Sméagol. That's it. Come on."

Someone came out of the bushes and grabbed him. "Don't hurt him!" I yelled. "Sméagol, don't struggle. Sméagol, listen to me."

"Master!" Sméagol yelled. They put a bag over his head, and his cries were muffled. I looked up at Boromir's brother, who just looked back at me.

_Sam POV_

"We have to get out of here." I said. "You go. Go, now." I crawled over to Frodo. "You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear."

"I can't." Mr. Frodo said. He looked at me. "You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me but... I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me, Sam. If I put it on...he'll find me. He'll see."

"Mr. Frodo—"

Boromir's brother walked in and drew his sword. Mr. Frodo and I stood.

"So," the brother said, "This is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the Wild I have you...two Halflings...and a host of men at my call." He held his sword to where it basically pinned Mr. Frodo to the rock behind him. "The Ring of Power within my grasp." He brought the Ring out, and the chain and the gold shined in the light. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality."

Frodo's eyes shut and it seemed like forever until they opened again. "No!" he screamed, clasped his hand around the Ring, and ran off into a corner.

"Stop it!" I snapped. "Leave him alone. Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it! That's where we're going, into Mordor. To the Mountain of Fire!"

A man walked in. He looked at Faramir. "Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements."

"Please." I said, practically begged. "It's such a burden. Will you not help him?"

"Captain?" the man asked.

"Prepare to leave." Faramir said. Then he looked at me. "The Ring will go to Gondor."

I honestly do not like this guy. He's about as bad as Stinker. I wanted to scream, shout, and say words I shouldn't say. Just yell at him, try to make him understand, but, no matter how much I would scream, shout, or plead he most likely wouldn't listen. I could see what it was doing to Mr. Frodo. I knew what it was going to do. It was going to drive him mad. He's not eating and he barely sleeps anymore, like I told him that one time that seemed so long ago, when the Fellowship was together and not split apart. To be honest, I'm scared. I mean, if we keep going on like this, Mr. Frodo's going to get weaker and weaker. He already is, I see it every day.

The Ring will eventually kill him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Aragorn POV_

I rode on, dazed for a bit until I came across a huge army, coming from Isengard. I rode all the faster to Helm's Deep, knowing with that many soldiers in one army, Rohan barely stood a chance. We finally reached it, and I praised the horse. When I rode inside, people swarmed me as I got off my horse.

"He's alive!" One girl exclaimed.

"Where is he? Where is he?" I heard Gimli demand. "Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" he walked up to me. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew." He said and then gave me a hug. "Bless you, laddie."

I broke the hug. "Gimli, where is the king?" I asked in a hushed voice. Gimli nodded his head to the right and I walked to where he nodded. Outside the doors, I found Legolas.

"_**You're late**_." He said and then looked me over. "You look terrible." I laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He placed something in my hand and I saw the jewel that Arwen had given me. I looked at him, and he smiled. I thanked him in Elvish and then walked into the room.

_Later_

"A great host, you say?" Théoden said. I told him everything.

"All Isengard is emptied." I explained.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Théoden faced me, shock and fear written all over his face. "Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Théoden snapped as he left the room.

_Outside_

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Théoden instructed. Gimli, Legolas, and I were following him. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." Gimli explained. We looked at him. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

Théoden walked up to him. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf." He snapped. "I know how to defend my own keep." He walked back inside. Legolas, Gimli and I continued to follow him. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages." I snapped. "They come to destroy its people, down to the last child."

Théoden turned and grabbed me by my sleeve and pulled me forward. "What would you have me do?" he snapped at me. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." He let go and turned to leave.

"Send out riders, my lord." I said, making him stop and turn. "You must call for aid."

Théoden stepped forward again. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon—? No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone." Then he left.

_Rowan POV_

"We Ents have not troubled about the wars of Men and wizards for a very long time. But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age." Treebeard said as he walked into a clearing. "Entmoot."

"What's that?" Merry asked.

"'Tis a gathering."

"A gathering of what?"

There was rumbled and Merry turned around. More trees walked into the clearing. Merry looked at me.

"Do you see what I see?" he asked.

"Oh I see it." I said. His hand bumped mine and we both turned red.

"Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. Good. Good. Good. Many have come." Treebeard said. The other Ents just looked at us. "Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war."

I looked worried, Pippin looked either intrigued or frightened and Merry looked like a happy kid who just got a present.

_Aragorn POV_

"We'll place the reserves along the wall." I said. "They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn, you must rest." Legolas told me. "You're no use to us half alive."

"Aragorn!" Éowyn called. She walked up to me. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge." I told her.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side."

"It is not in my power to command it." I turned to leave.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she snapped. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you. I'm sorry." She lowered her voice and then left.

_Inside_

I looked at my blade and threw it down. "Farmers, ferriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." I spoke quietly.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said.

"Or too few." Legolas added. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Everyone grew quiet and looked at him. "_**And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand!**_"

"_**They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras**_." I said.

"Aragorn. _**They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!**_"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" I snapped at him. Then I left.

_Théoden POV_

"Every villager able to weild a sword has been sent to the armoury." Gamling said. I didn't answer. "My lord?"

"Who am I, Gamling?" I asked him.

"You are our king, sire."

"And do you trust your king?"

"Your men, my lord, will follow you to whatever end." Gamling placed my chest plate on me.

"To whatever end." I muttered, as he placed the rest on me. "Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the West, behind the hills, into Shadow. How did it come to this?"


End file.
